kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xiggie
User Page Fellow member of the Master Trinity, you have the support of the entire Gray family, as well as Damage, Inc., and the entirety of the Midnight Syndicate!!! (Even though the last group are villains, they still wish you good health.) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Slow, but steady Es excelente a tengamos tu aqui con nosotros, amigo! (It's excellent to have you back with us, dude!) *starts racking brain for primary changes* Well, we've got mods now, LegoAlchemist and the gosh-man, and we've done a fair bit of work at the KHL forums, although partly due to Saule not being around recently, and partly to everyone else seeming to lose interest, that's been on the back burner for at least a few weeks. If I can think of anything else terribly relevant, I'll let you know. (also, I think you missed a brief "war" between ZACH and Ribbons.) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Tabbertab 's page. I'd like to make it work on my InfoWeapon and InfoEnemy templates, but I can't seem to make it work. Do you know how to do that? Thanks!}} Well it's working for me on Xiggie's thing but not for yours lego.--ZACH 02:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) KHL members No, not that I can think of. Storyboards for the first few chapters are up, and I must say, the Drachen Kaiser (my brainchild) seemed to be doing pretty well. As for the standstill, well.... it just sorta... happened. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Templates TDB template Xiggie if you don't reamember i asked you about making me a template for my story and here is what i want ' Name 'Image 'Description ' Number < Type Stats HP — MP ATK — MAG DEF — EXP Resistances ATK — SPE — LIM — LIG + FIR — BLI — THU — DAR Rewards 1 2 3 4 5 with out the < and + between number and type. and anywhere else that stands out and dark blue and light blue if you could. --ZACH 20:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, I asked what color you wanted, and you never replied... so, what color theme do you want? - 'Iceboy'' '' 21:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Blue theme.--ZACH 21:24, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :All done! - Iceboy'' '' 22:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) you Rock dude!!!!! Thanks!!!!!.--ZACH 23:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Blog Comment The "Post Comment" button isn't working, so I'll put up my post here so you don't miss it. Hmmm....I like it so far. To answer a few of those points with some ideas of my own: I*** I recommend using Saule's Raven City for this one, as it is its own world, and would likely be a place that Kami would find someone like the random teenager. I**** I like your idea for Viscus. It sounds like a good name, and he'd be like Vanitas is to Master Xehanort. I***** Perhaps the Neoshadow-esque variant of Ethereal would work? I****** Agreed. I like this idea for a description, but we do need to add the Ethereal Symbol somewhere on him...perhaps a small one on his forehead? II* I like the Dark Shell idea. The connection to the Realm of Darkness would prevent anyone but those with access to Corridors of Darkness from getting in or out, which would work for Lord Kami and his Disciples/Assisstants. II** Saule made clear that Twilight Town was their homeworld. I'm not sure how that will work out for the storyline if we cover it in darkness...this will require more discussion. II*** I'd have to say most/all of the Exiled aren't from Dark worlds. Would that make those who are loyal to him from Dark worlds? Discussions, Discussions... II**** The Upper part of the World itself, from Memory's Skyscraper to the Castle that Never Was. The rest of it can be shrouded in complete darkness, but Memory's Skyscraper has much significance to TWTNW as a whole. II***** Assisstants definitely. Raxard, Drachen Kaiser, and one other. Since Kami has his Disciples, he shouldn't need too many Assassins/Mercenaries working for him, and three is a good number often found throughout the KH series. II****** Being the Evils, we should keep them at least 1-2 steps ahead of the Heroes until the very end of the game/Climax. Your current idea for Kami/Xelot provides an X-Blade opportunity waiting in the wings. Perhaps Kami could find that out near the end of the game? III* I'd say that both of them are. Saule's Tira-Heart idea does sound slightly iffy...but if you consider the context of what he's written so far, Tira was aparently the only one who was going to receive a Keyblade, and the others learned to use it through training with Mickey and the other keybladers of the time. I don't know exactly how Saule getting part of Tira's Heart affects Aiden, but I'm sure we'll figure that out as we go along. III** True...KHII already used the Train. Saule wants to use it again due to their homeworld being Twilight Town, but we could come up with something more original... III*** That is up to debate, due to the unknown status of Radiant Garden in KHL (I got the inpression that Kami corrupted it again, but we do seem to have a bit of a debate going). Discussions ahoy! III**** Not having Saule's memories would be a plus for Kami and make it easier on the storyline. But he should have some memories, so that he doesn't end up like Roxas was during the first few weeks. And those are my twenty-five cents. Take them as you see fit.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 17:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Please note that I am ignoring a LOT of stuff that Saule has said, and I've changed some things as well. I made this from the "let's start over" point of view... as I really didn't like a lot of the things Saule was suggesting and adding to the story... I also don't really like Drachen Kaiser... I just think that he's a really bad fit for KHL! - Iceboy'' '' 17:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point. I'm just pointing out a few of Saule's notes so that we can have basis's (or however you say multiple Basis...es...*Sweatdrop*) for the discussions we're bound to have, as to what we should keep, what we should change...the basic stuff. I'm sure that Aiden, Saule, and Tira will the base of a long debate. ::As for Drachen, he may not entirely fit with KHL, but I believe Mecha proposed the possibility of him being a Secret Boss or something like that. I'm sure we can find a way to squeeze him in, cause I kinda like the idea of a badass mercenary working for Lord Kami for his own personal gain. Like Nomura did with the Organization, it can give our game a darker edge where the Evils are concerned. Still, that does leave room for another Assassin/Merc. You could create one to balance out Drachen if you wanted.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 14:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) But we already have Raxard as a mercenary working for Kami. And since he was added a long while ago, and is far more developed, I say we keep him rather than Drachen... Oh, and also, I am suggesting that we make Saule, Aiden and Tira come from an original world! It just seems that way too many of our characters come from either Twilight Town or Radiant Garden... and that just seems... stupid... - Iceboy'' '' 17:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. I have a feeling you and Mecha may have a small dispute about that, but I suppose I'm good. Ya know what the good thing about the Original World idea is? From what I remember, Mecha and Nitrous (I think it was Nitrous) were working on an original world idea for them a while ago. I think the gist of it was a semi-volcanic planet, with one big inactive volcano (Big Momma or something like that) with a lake in it. That sounds to me like something we can work with.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 17:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) TDB under TNE's talk page named story we are talknig about my story and how TNE is in it and i was wonder if you want to be in it you can find more at TNE's talk page under story.--ZACH 06:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I appreciate the offer, but no thanks. - Iceboy'' '' 08:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Our Very First Vandal! I can explain the vandal's indentity. While working on the Keyblade Sterile Bloom for my story in Study Hall (I was in the computer lab), two senior students came up and saw what I was doing. I glanced over at them once, and I saw they were also getting on the Fanon Wiki, but they turned their monitors away, quietly laughing. I thought nothing of it until I saw the edit on my Aluminum Dandelion page, and I undid their edits. I don't know who they are, but they probably won't do it again. If they do, just continue blocking them. Sorry I couldn't reply before. Had to finish school. INFERNOX 19:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Hopefully the school won't be blocked if he does strike again...0_0 INFERNOX 19:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. It should work. INFERNOX 02:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Fanon Templates/Voting D Report Going? Welcome back Xiggie how did it go?--ZACH 20:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Your trip.ZACH 20:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like you had fun i think it's ok you postponed it as long as you have fun everything is ok.--ZACH 21:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) A missing week } template, but it's down...) Welcome back! Yup, we've been silently working on the wiki the past week. There was a... BIG fight over on Fanon Templates (Which, by the way, we've got nothing done on) but that was resolved... Over time, I've just been going to a and started editing, but I realized... that's not enough! If everyone could get together and do a mass cleanup of the wiki (esp. abandoned articles and KHL articles that are probably non-canon as of late) that would make a huge improvement! Thus, wiki-wide cleanup was born. I hope it goes well. Also, we've got something cool on template. And that's about it ^^}} Afraid I'm afraid we may not be as close as we once were, my old friend... we never speak to each other anymore... I'd certainly enjoy it if we could change that. Anyways, I'll be much more active over here considering I moved my Keyblade War story over here. I really want to get it finished, because Nomura said he currently has no plans to explore a BBS prequel, let alone the Keyblade War. This is my chance! But I really need a lot more help than I've been getting. So much needs to be done. Plot, concept art, etc. I understand you're busy with your own things, but any help is appreciated. TNE says she wants to do the soundtrack, but she's been helpful in other areas, too. 54 days till the English BBS release... I can't wait! But I want the Keyblade War to top BBS in epicness. That's why the help is so stressed... By the way, Did you draw these images: File:TroisnyxSprite.png File:ReignouxSprite.png File:DelacroixSprite.png If so, I'd love to have you as a concept artist! Sorry to be a bother, regardless. Hope you've been well and best wishes for the future! - An old friend :Yes, I did draw those images :P (although I did use some of Nomura's artwork as inspiration...) ::(... and if you think that the little spites are good, you should check out the big ones!) :Hmm... indeed, I am quite "busy with my own things", but I would really like to help you :) Let me think about it ;) I know that we don't really talk anymore, and I don't really know why we stopped :S ... but I don't see why we couldn't catch up again ^^ Well, I'll be seein'— wait! Nomura said whuuuut? ?!?!! — YOU'VE talked to NOMURA?! o.O - Iceboy'' '' 20:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I'm overjoyed! I'd love to catch up again. Your drawing has really gotten better :D ::Thanks for considering it. Let me know if you reach a decision. Remember, there's always something you can do for the story. It just may become real if Nomura listens to fans for once. ::Talk to Nomura? I wish I were that lucky. No, he was interviewed recently and asked about the Keyblade War and making a game for it. He said no, there were no plans yet. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 20:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Why thank you ^^ (for that drawing compliment) - Iceboy'' '' 20:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Your welcome. You should IM me on FB some time. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 20:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! You don't know me yet, but I'm the one who's going to be helping out with the organization of KHL's storyline. You can even ask TNE if you need proof. Anyways, I've got a few suggestions that'll help out, if you'd like to hear them. BlackheartedKnight 02:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes please Yeah, I WOULD like to know how to make a talkbubble please. Evnyofdeath 21:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it's more than one subject... Yo Xigster! I've been told to remind you about my image submittal for my template box. It should be somewhere on the submittal page, down at the bottom I think... Also, I'm not sure you've heard, but I've started a new wikia about one of my fan-ficts that'll have characters featured in Kingdom Hearts: Sinister. I need some help over there, as I have zero experience on writing wikia codes and such and I figured either you, trois, or Mecha could help. Here's the address: Yu-Gi-Oh! AP Wikia . Thanks! Xelak: The Last KeyBender!!! 02:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Opps, I totally forgot about the Xelak image :P so sorry... Hmm, I guess can help you with templates and such... just tell me what templates you need, and what fields they need to have, and if possible, color preference :) - 23:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well Mecha already chipped in and got together a character info box, but it's having a few problems. Also, the colors he has for it are pretty beast, so that won't be an issue, but what I really need now are Story and Event infoboxes. If you could find out the glitch in the character one, that'd be cool too. Xelak: The Last KeyBender!!! 13:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I've fixed it. Now, I get it, you want Story and Event infoboxes, but as I sort of noted, I have no idea what fields they should have, and color scheme preferences would be nice (I suggest that you stick with a theme (black background with colored letters (like the character template)). - 14:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Help please Can you help me?Khruler 18:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :With what? - 00:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::A logo of some sort, probably. He tried asking LA, and he was busy. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh, well in that case I'd have to say no, due to me going on a wikibreak ^^ - 01:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Damn, that works out quite conveniently for you, then, doesn't it? Say, do ya know anybody with uber-elite photoshop skillz? I need 'em for a project involving this lovely young lady. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well... on this wiki there are quite few photoshoppers... there's me, LA, Maggosh and Roxas-X-Namine (I think)... there was one other whose username I have forgotten... and then there are a bunch of users who seem to be able to draw quite well ^^ - 12:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks anyways! Khruler 16:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Hi, I my name is Jzfredskins. Piplupower, Kat Bluedog, and Stepehen told me that you can make Signatures. If you would could you make me one as well. I want it to say Jzfredskins. The color should be a darkish orange, and the font should look like Caribbean letters, like the game, Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Link the whole thing to my Talk Page. Thanks. (Jzfredskins 01:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC)) :Iamonawikibreak!! :Anyway... here you go : ''Jzfred '' :I bet that Piplupower, Kat Bluedog, or Stepehen could tell you how to make it become your signature. - 13:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) It's a simple process, really. First, copy the coding of the signature. Then, in your URL, go . Eventually, you'll find a space for "custom signature". Paste the coding into that space, and then click the box for it to work. Make certain to save your changes. After that, when you need to use it, type in ~~~~ -- but without the nowiki tags, of course -- and the system will automatically change it into your signature with a timestamp when you click "Save Page". King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man for taking the time to make it. Jzfredskins. Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts Mod Please check out Forum:New Mods and vote for a user or add them. Matters to discuss Important You and Trois. will have to work on DR with Legacy in Keyblader's place since we have no idea when he's coming back. Also, we need information for Saule and Lord Kami in DR. 05:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi The Caretaker Welcomes You Hello! It'd be great if you gave me your opinions on this! Thank you! Xelak: The Last KeyBender!!! 22:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Take a look Hey check out my Kingdom Sonic page tell me what you think of it, I'm a fan of your work. 04:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, I don't really know what to do on this wiki. And before I start going around making stories and characters. I just wanted to ask you if you could explain to me in detail what I should do and how to do it. Because I'm not really all familiar about the fanon stuff. And I only played Kingdom Hearts 2, and I didn't beat it because at the end my PS3 Shut off and broke -__- and left me hanging. BUT I do know a lot about KH because of my brothers and sisters. So hopefully that's enough to get me by. Realm of the Shadows 21:04, May 21, 2013 (UTC)